


Cleanup

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Community: springfluff, Fluff, Gen, washing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-10
Updated: 2009-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero washes Duo's hair. Written for yhlee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleanup

"How do you _stand_ doing this every day?" Heero said. Duo's hair must weigh thirty pounds wet. Heero's hands were slick with soap, and it was hard to keep a grip on that much hair.

"It dries out if I wash it every day," Duo said cheerfully. "Normally I do it once or twice a week. If I keep it braided it doesn't get too dirty. Sure is nice to have you doing it for me, though. Don't forget to massage my scalp." He leaned back against the edge of the tub and blissfully closed his eyes.

Heero sighed and dug his fingers in deeper. How any one human could grow _this_ much hair, especially with the life Duo led, was amazing.

"Oooh," Duo breathed, overdramatically. "That feels good. Keep doing that."

It was Heero's own fault, technically, though it was, he felt, more Duo's fault for being in the way of the shot in the first place. At any rate, it had only grazed him, so he'd only have to wash Duo's hair for a few days. Probably.

At least he didn't wash it every day.

At least he wasn't having to wash anything _else._ Duo had insisted that he could manage everything _but_ his hair, which made sense now Heero'd gotten familiar with the sheer bulk of it. And there was a certain satisfaction to be found in doing any job, even one as ridiculous as this. Duo hummed a little under his breath as Heero grabbed the shower head and started rinsing. "Thank you," he said, a bit more seriously this time.

Heero could have apologized, but he really _wouldn't_ have shot Duo if Duo hadn't gotten in the way. And he could have said "you're welcome," but Duo was smart enough to figure that out on his own, so he didn't say that either.

Instead, he looked down at Duo's hair and hoped he could braid it properly.

Heero hoped no one would come looking for them any time soon.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cleanse Thyself (The Wash that Man Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4222644) by [inksheddings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/pseuds/inksheddings)




End file.
